This invention relates to a pager in combination with a coin holder. More particularly, this invention relates to a pager in combination with a pocket-sized casing having a coin holder as a part of the casing. Still more particularly, this invention relates to such a combination in which the casing further defines a cavity having storage capabilities. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a pager in combination with a casing having an interior compartment for holding articles, such as identification.